


The Birthday Gift

by YlvaUllsdotter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dean Has Self-Esteem Issues, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Praise, Smut, Spanking, Sub!Dean, dom!reader, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: Dean gets a birthday gift he didn't expect. He kinda likes it.





	The Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @jessicawritessmut’s Dean’s Birthday Challenge on Tumblr. The beginnings of the story started stirring in my head as soon as I read the quote prompt. Which is in bold in the text. I apologize for nothing.

It would be the first time I celebrated Dean’s birthday, and I wanted to make it special. In the ten plus months I had known the boys I had got to know both of them quite well and figured I had a fairly good grasp of what made them, especially Dean, tick. So I encouraged the two of them to take the night, hit a couple of bars in town, have some brotherly birthday fun. While they were gone, I went about preparing my own birthday surprise for Dean.

Dean stirred as he drifted awake sprawled across his own bed. I was leaning against the closed door, watching him. I had already made sure we would have the Bunker to ourselves the whole day, sending Sam off to see Jody about a possible case. Dean stretched and yawned, letting out a muffled groan as his face was still buried in a pillow, and I had to admire the way the muscles moved under his skin; he may be almost 40, but he was in shape. The single sheet barely covering his butt let me study that shape extensively as he started to move. Dean’s head lifted from the pillow and he turned his head finally, spotting me standing there.

A crease appeared between his eyebrows as he tried to figure out what was going on, his brain obviously still processing what his eyes were seeing, which was me wearing shiny black leather knee-high boots with stiletto heels, fishnet stockings, a black leather skirt that was so short it may as well have been a wide belt, and a matching corset. My hair, which I normally wore in a sloppy bun or low ponytail to keep it out of the way, was pulled back into a neat braid. It had taken some work to shop for the outfit so Dean wouldn’t find out, and I was rather proud of how I had pulled it off - and of how good it looked on me.

I smirked at Dean’s confusion, cocking my head slightly to the side and continuing to watch him in silence. He rubbed a hand over his face and propped himself up on his elbows, still frowning.

“Um… what’s with the getup?”, he rasped, voice husky from sleep.

“It’s your birthday, Dean”, I smiled sweetly at him. He grunted and made a face as if to say ‘duh’, that made me chuckle softly. “While you look adorable when you pout, you really shouldn’t. I have a special surprise planned for you”, I clarified for him. He rubbed at his eyes in an attempt to rub the sleep out then looked at me with confused curiosity. I relented and grabbed the bag that had been hanging on the doorknob behind me, taking the couple of steps toward the bed and depositing the bag in front of Dean.

“Go take a shower, then put this on and come to my room. Don’t take too long, I’ll be waiting”, I smirked and winked at him before leaving the room. Everything was already prepared in my room so I went to the kitchen to grab a couple of bottles of water from the fridge. Dean would need to keep his strength up. I heard the door to Dean’s room open and close, and then the shower was running. Out of curiosity, I peeked into his room to see if he’d unpacked his present. He hadn’t, which made me grin wickedly. After moving the water to my room, I waited to hear Dean shuffle back to his own, then cracked my door to eavesdrop on his reaction to my little present.

In a moment I heard a muffled “What the hell??” from down the hall, and had to put my hand over my mouth to stifle my laugh as I quietly closed my door and went to sit down.

A while ago I had got the boys’ blessing to make some changes to my room, although they didn’t know what kind of changes. Dean may have suspected, considering the nature of our relationship, but neither of them had said anything. So I had gone ahead and installed hidden eye hooks, a slim wall cabinet, and a St. Andrew’s Cross made of metal pipes that I had welded together myself. It was normally covered by a large woven tapestry, but this was rolled up and put away today.

A knock on the door shook me out of my fantasies and I went over to open it. Dean’s eyes went immediately to my cleavage which was emphasized by the corset today for precisely that purpose. I opened the door wide and moved aside for him to come in, my own eyes roaming over his body. He was naked, save for a very special little device, my [present](https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/hggAAOSwd~RZS-f2/s-l500.jpg) to him. It was fit snugly around his cock and balls, the shiny black rubber contrasting against his smooth skin.

I shut the door and turned the lock, the click making Dean turn around. He watched me as I walked slowly the few steps separating us and I could see his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. His hands kept fidgeting, as if he didn’t know where to put them, so I gently directed them behind him having him grab his own arms.

“I have a very special surprise planned for you, Dean. But I think you already figured that much out for yourself, didn’t you”, I purred with my lips almost touching his ear. I left one hand lightly resting on his clasped arms while letting the other hand slowly slide up along one arm then down his side to his hip where it caressed his skin slowly in small circles moving toward his wrapped up cock. He hissed between his teeth as my hand finally touched his length, lightly caressing him from base to tip before wrapping my fingers around him and stroking slowly, once, twice, three times. He made a small grunting sound of disappointment when my hand moved back to his hip, my other hand now resting on his other hip and I turned him toward the cross, which he had never seen before.

I watched his reaction, my chin resting on his shoulder as I lightly nipped the side of his neck. His eyes widened and he tensed, a dark cloud of memory passing over his features. Before those memories had time to take over, I breathed against his ear, “Do you trust me, Dean?”. He blinked slowly once, then nodded, although he was still tense. With my hands still on his hips, I guided him to move closer to the cross until he was right up against it. I stroked my hands caressingly up and down his sides and around to his chest where I stopped to play with his nipples while pressing against him from behind.

“It’s ok, Dean. I’ve got you.”, I whispered in his ear, and little by little he eventually relaxed. I guided his arms up to where I could fasten the padded leather cuffs around first one wrist, then the other. He was breathing heavier by now, and going by his expression and body language, I could tell he was feeling confused. We had played around with some light bondage in bed before, but this was still a new feeling for him. I kept my touch light and caressing as I moved down to fasten the cuffs around his ankles. When I stood up, I deliberately also stood back so I wasn’t touching him anymore, to give him a sense of the restraints. He stood completely still for a moment, then tentatively tested the restraints one by one.

Facing the wall as he was, he couldn’t see me, or anything really and I could tell he was conflicted. He tugged harder on the restraints, his breathing coming in quick and shallow pants. I stepped in close to him, pressing against his back, slipping my hands around to embrace him as I spoke softly into his ear.

“I’ve got you, Dean. Calm down. You’re ok.”

Slowly, his breathing evened out and his muscles relaxed until he was comfortably standing and leaning against the metal bars of the cross, his forehead resting on the cool concrete wall. I stepped back and picked up [another little thing](https://img0.etsystatic.com/135/0/11906402/il_570xN.864898868_qleo.jpg) I had bought especially for Dean’s birthday surprise.

The black leather was still stiff as it had never been used, but I had made sure to rub it well with oil beforehand. Now I held it up where Dean would be able to see it.

“It’s an old tradition to give a birthday spanking to naughty little boys and girls, Dean. Can you guess how many strokes?”, I purred and smirked at him. He blinked and swallowed hard.

“Um...I don’t know?”, he hedged.

“Aw not even a guess?”, I baited him, looking for all the world like the cat that ate the canary _and_ the cream. I let him squirm for a moment before taking pity on him. “For you, today, thirty-nine strokes. Think  you can handle that?”, I challenged, knowing Dean’s competitive side would never turn down a challenge. He swallowed hard again, studying the paddle, then gave a little snort and a small grin.

“Bring it”, he smirked at me, trying for his usual cocky façade. I could tell he was apprehensive though, by the tension around his eyes. I returned his smirk and stepped back, out of his sight.

I moved around behind him, finding the perfect spot and taking a few practice swings with the paddle. Each time the leather swished through the air, he flinched. Finally I was satisfied I had found the best spot and I stilled, focusing on making my breaths even while I studied the lines of his body.

When the first stroke fell across the meatiest part of both ass cheeks, he gave a short grunt, more from surprise than anything else. Then the sting registered and he breathed hard through his nose. His hands searched and found the metal of the cross and clenched around the bars.

“That was just a practice swing. I’ll start now”, I informed him, certain he must be able to hear the grin in my voice.

I quickly found a rhythm that let him absorb and react to each sting before the next one landed while I painted his ass and upper thighs in broad strokes of dark pink, counting each one out loud for him, although I was fairly certain he wasn’t paying attention anymore about half-way through.

I thoroughly enjoyed the sight of him, covered in a sheen of sweat, up on the pads of his feet, his hands clenched tightly around the metal bars and forehead pressed against the wall, he worked through the pain as the strokes blurred together, heavy panting breaths mixed with hissing grunts at first, then short cries of pain and choked off sobs.

The last stroke landed square across his ass, leaving one last broad stripe amid the mass of marks covering his skin. I tossed the paddle on the bed and stepped in close to him, pressing against him, my hands caressing and soothing until his body started to relax. Slowly he sank back on his feet, his hands relaxed their white-knuckled grip on the cross and his breath evened out.

“Such a good boy for me, Dean, taking your birthday spanking so well. So strong for me”, I purred into his ear. One of my hands found its way to his cock, which had softened some but unable to do so completely while confined in my clever little contraption. It quickly hardened again as I stroked it firmly and Dean’s breath hitched and became uneven again, for a completely different reason. I nipped and kissed and licked up the side of his neck, sucking gently at his pulse point, making him groan softly.

“Just one more thing I want you to do for me, Dean. One little thing, then you’ll get your reward. Can you do one more thing for me?”, I cajoled him in a soft voice, my breath ghosting over his cheek while my hand still worked on his cock. His head fell back, and he pressed into me groaning low as he nodded his head, a sound that turned into a small whimper of disappointment when I removed my hand.

I stroked my hands over his exposed skin, quickly undoing the cuffs on his wrists and ankles. He let his arms fall to his sides, but otherwise didn’t move until my touch directed him to turn around. Facing each other now, I moved in for our first kiss of the evening. My lips ghosting over his at first, mimicking the touch of my hands on his body. One hand found its way up to the back of his head, carding through his sweat-damp hair until I curled my fingers, fisting a handful of his hair and pressing against him. Our lips crashed together hungrily, all tongues and lips and teeth. His hands found my leather-clad ass and he pressed me against him, his cock trapped between us. With my hand in his hair, I pulled and tugged this way and that, directing his mouth where I wanted it. Even through the leather of my corset I could feel his cock twitch each time I gave him a silent order.

Finally, with some effort, I pulled away from him, his lips chasing mine as I moved away, a disappointed groan falling from his luscious lips. I took a couple of steps backward, pulling him with me until he was standing more or less in the middle of the room. Releasing his hair, I caressed his face, then gently closed his eyes. Making sure he was able to stand on his own, I moved behind him all the while keeping a hand on him to reassure him. I leaned in and ran the tip of my tongue along the shell of his ear.

“ **I know how you look into a mirror and hate what you see** ”, I whispered softly, my breath ghosting over his cheek, “but today, I want you to look into the mirror and see what I see: a strong, beautiful soul deserving of so much love”, I continued, stroking my hands down his arms. “Open your eyes, Dean. See what I see”, I finished, stepping back and to the side, leaving him standing alone in front of the full length mirror I had placed against the wall.

His eyes opened slowly, and he took in the image in the mirror. I watched him closely as emotions flowed across his face: shame, loathing, insecurity… I quickly stepped in behind him and put my hands on his shoulders, my face next to his in the mirror.

“Dean, no. You are beautiful, and strong, and so so loved. You deserve the world”, I told him softly, placing a light kiss on his shoulder. I looked into his eyes in the mirror, willing him to see what was so obvious to me. Slowly, his gaze steadied, his expression softening and he let out a small huff, one corner of his gorgeous mouth lifting in a small smile.

My heart felt like it might explode right out of my chest when I saw that small smile. It was a small victory, but a victory nonetheless. Baby steps, I told myself, as I came around Dean and molded my lips to his in a soft loving kiss. I shuffled him around and back toward the bed until I could push him down on it. He scooted up until he was comfortably on the bed, while I shimmied out of the leather mini skirt, revealing my lack of panties to Dean’s roving gaze. His tongue flicked out to lick his lips at the sight, a small moan escaping him.

I grinned wickedly as I got on the bed, prowling up his body, dipping my head to lick and nibble at his exposed skin on the way. His green eyes followed my every move as I prodded his legs apart to make room for me, stayed riveted on my lips as they moved closer and closer to his throbbing erection still encased in the rubber rings. I blew softly over the tip of his cock, making his breath hitch. My eyes sought and found his as I slipped the tip of my tongue over the head, flicking lightly over the sensitive flesh. Our eyes locked on each other, I slowly sucked the tip between my lips, one hand wrapping around the base of his cock while I used the other to rub small circles over his tightened balls.

With a low groan, he let his head fall back against the pillows, his hands fisting the sheets as I sucked harder on the head of his cock, tongue swirling over the soft flesh, flicking at his sweet spot. My fingers wandered lower, circling and massaging around his tight puckered hole. The rubber rings encasing his cock served both to make him more sensitive, and to keep him on the edge longer, something I took full advantage of to distract him from my finger probing at his hole, another thing that was new to him. By the time I let one finger gently slip into him, his whole body was trembling with the strain of holding back from thrusting into my mouth. Slowly and carefully I released his cock from its restraints before I straddled him and sank down, taking every inch of him inside me.

I leaned down and captured his mouth with mine in a sloppy kiss as I placed his hands on my hips. He was quick to take the hint and I let him set the pace, his thrusts already erratic as he had been on edge for so long. One of his fingers found my clit and he rubbed it in quick tight circles. I rested my hands on his chest, meeting his thrusts with my own and quickly coming up on my own release.

“Come for me, Dean. Come with me”, I mumbled against his lips, our breaths mingling as we both chased our high. As my orgasm hit me, my muscles clenching around his length inside me, it pushed him over the edge drawing a low growl from him.

Eventually, when we had both managed to catch our breath, I slid off him and snuggled against his side instead, my head on his chest, his heartbeat against my ear and my arm thrown possessively across him. His one arm hugged me to him, his other hand gently stroking along the arm I had thrown over him. A low rumble in his chest told me he was laughing softly. I poked him in the ribs.

“What’s so funny, Dean?”

“Ow. Just you”, he replied sleepily.

“How’s that?”, I asked him.

“First you beat me, and play with my head, and then you fuck me silly”, he chuckled.

“Are you complaining?”, I asked, only half jokingly.

“Not even a little bit”, he said with a contented sigh.


End file.
